A Night Off
by RainbowFrenchFries
Summary: Alright, so this is the first time I'm writing with DC Characters; of course, I do not own them. This is a start, so, don't like murder me. I'm sorry. ;- ; Well, here you go. Not only is this practice with DC, it's also practice for smut. JasonxDick ALSO. There will be another chapter, I am currently writing it. This isn't where it ends off. I promise. c:
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing perched himself on the edge of the Wayne Enterprises, his arms resting on his knees, giving a soft sigh. He watched over the city, standing up, putting his arms behind his head, he stretched, giving a yawn. After finishing his night parole, he ran his hands through his hair with gloved hands. He finished stretching and jumped off the building.

He swung to the ground and dropped down, sliding open the window. He pulled himself through the window, giving a sigh; he made sure that he was alone before pulling up the floorboards, grabbing a duffle bag. Dick changed outfits and stuffed the suit into the bag; he sat back against the wall and pulled out his cell.

"Not answering your phone, Dickie-bird? That's messed up." Jason smirked; crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Even let me sneak up on you."

"I told you not to call me that, Jason. I knew you were there anyway, why do you think I didn't jump?" He stuffed his phone into the sweater pocket, standing up. "Why do you keep stalking me around, you know Bruce doesn't like it when I keep running off in the night with you."

"You do know that I don't give a fuck." He laughed and looked him over, "Plus, you love seeing me, so who cares what he says? Don't act like you hate it when I steal you away, Dickie-bird." He laughed, strolling over to him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Shut up." Dick rolled his eyes, lying against his chest. "Will you stop calling me Dickie-bird? It's freaking weird." He shot a glared up at him, flicking his nose. "Why did you call me like fifty times? What is so important that you just had to get a hold of me?" He arched his brow and attempted to push away from him.

"Because I missed this great ass of yours." He laughed, squeezing his ass. "Besides, you promised we'd have dinner, I think you forgot about me, Dick." Jason kept him against his chest. "Now, what will I have you do for me, oh wait I know." He smirked and grabbed his wrist. "Off we go."

"What—I did? Crap, I'm sorry, Jason. I can pay for pizza then." He gave a sigh, "Wait where are we going?"

"Hell yeah, you're paying for pizza, and we're going to my place. Don't contact Bruce, he'd just question it."

"Hey, he would question it either way, Jason." Dick rolled his eyes, and snagged the duffle bag from the ground, putting it on his shoulder. "Let's go then, Jason." He got his arm yanked away and pulled out of the building.

"You know what I've got planned for you, right? Since you did ditch our movie date tonight." Jason pulled Dick along, their fingers interlocked as they walked. He put his other hand in his pocket, glancing over to his side to look at Dick.

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't. What do you have in mind for tonight then?" Dick looked over to him, his hand swinging softly. "It's up to you, I was the one that forgot I guess. I still want pizza, so if it's something big, can I eat first?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can eat your pizza still." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I've got a special night planed for us, you said that next time that you missed our date, you've got to do whatever I want." Jason smirked and dug his hand in his pocket for his keys, unlocking the front door.

"I get it, you get to do whatever you want—Oh. I get it know, why the heck didn't you just say that." He rolled his eyes and waited for him to unlock the door. "It's been what, about a year?" Dick let go of his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're such a baby."

"Dick…" He turned around, gently grabbing his chin, leaning in close, his lips ghosting over Dick's. "Shut the fuck up. We fuck after pizza, my way." He smirked and pulled away, opening the door; walking into the apartment. "You talk, way too much." Jason snickered, snatching the bag from his shoulder, tossing it to the side.

"You jerk!" He grew flustered and he crossed his arms, "Don't get that close to me just to tell me to shut up." Dick growled and pouted as he walked into the room. "You just have to ruin a great moment."

"Hey, hey, hey, I've got to piss you off somehow." He pulled out his cell phone and ordered pizza, sitting back on the couch. Jason put his legs up on the coffee table, his arms behind his head. "How come you're working late now?"

"It's not really work, it's just. I've been getting out of the house more lately, because there is some drama with Damian and Tim, like usual." He took off the sweater and turned off his cell, putting both the sweater and phone into the bag. "Why do you care? You've been working more too."

"I need the money, you know that." He rolled his eyes, and looked to him. "I'm pretty sure that you just need a night off, and that's why you're here with me now." Jason pulled his jacket off and set the guns on the tables.

"Don't care what you do, I'm just saying that you're more busy." He shrugged, walking over to him. "Can you not put those on the table?" He arched his brow, plopping down in the spot next to him.

"I'll put them wherever I want." He smirked and looked over to him. "Anyway, you're going to need to hurry up and eat your pizza, Dickie-bird. Tonight is going to be fun, and you can't just up and leave like last time." Jason grabbed Dick, pulling him over and onto his lap, his arm wrapping around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick smirked softly, putting his arms around his neck as he shifted on his lap. He pressed his forehead against Jason's, staring at him. He shifted his legs around so that they were next to Jason's.

"Damn, someone's eager." He smirked and he rubbed his hips. "But you've got to wait, and it's my way, remember?" He laughed, cupping the side of Dick's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"Never said anything about not being able to cuddle or make out. So, I can do it if I want to." He leaned against Jason's hand; smiling softly his face was stroked. Dick hummed quietly, and watched Jason before kissing his nose.

"Pizza is here, get up." He pinched Dick's inner thigh, pushing him off. Jason walked to the door, opening it.

"Hey, I thought you said I was paying." He frowned and stood up, patting his butt and sides; trying to find his wallet. "Wait, where is my wallet?" He looked over to his bag.

"I've got no idea." He flipped open the black wallet, glancing at the ID card, Dick Grayson's ID card, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Don't worry about it." Jason paid the pizza guy, taking the pizzas. "Come on, let's eat then."

Dick puffed out his cheeks, staring up at him before he got up, walking over to Jason. He snatched the wallet from his hands, opening it.

"Hey, this is mine! Don't just take things, how did you even get it in the first place? It was in my back pocket." He stuffed it back into his pocket, and pushed him out of the way, grabbing a pizza box.

"You paid for it, just like I said you would. Hello, sticky fingers, Grayson, sticky fingers. That and I took this before we even got here, I can't believe it took you this long to notice it." He opened the box and grabbed a slice.

"Idiot…" He said, and grabbed a plate, grabbing a few slices; walking over to the sofa, eating his pizza.

The two ate, Dick sitting with his legs crossed; his plate in his lap. Jason put his feet over the arm over his sofa, the plate resting on his chest. He ate and pushed over Dick, telling him to get him more pizza. He complained, getting up and got him more food.

He sat back down, putting his arms behind his head, stretching. Dick waited for Jason to finish before being snagged, and dragged down the hallway. He stumbled after him, tripping into the dark room. He stood up straight and looked behind him, glaring over to Jason.

"Why did you drag me? I have legs you know." He crossed his arms, before getting pushed over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Alright, pizza is finished, just what the heck did you mean your way? We always do it your way, what will be so different this time?"

"Because, there's a surprise tonight, love." He smirked, flicking Dick's nose. "Just wait, you're impatient, Dickie-bird." Jason hummed, and walked to the closet, sliding open the door. He tapped his fingers on the wall, thinking before he reached in and grabbed a few things. "Pants, off." Jason said, his hands going behind his back, a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay, bossy." Dick stood and pulled off the belt, setting it aside before pulling down his pants, slipping out of them.

Once out of the pants, he was pushed over the bed, a small gasp escaping his lips. Dick shifted his legs behind him, pulling himself onto the bed more before giving a loud gasp. His body jerked into the bed, his hands grabbing the sheets. Dick let out a moan into the bed, muttering something into the bed.

"Sorry, what was that, Dickie?" He grinned and swung the paddle around in the air, then tapped his butt with it. "I can't hear you if you're moaning into the bed, you know." He smirked at the small glare he got, and spanked him again.

He moaned into the bed again, shifting his body in an attempt to escape the paddle. Not getting anywhere, he bit his finger, his face becoming flushed as Jason continued. Dick's legs stretched out behind him, groaning into the bed with each hit. Soft and faint pants came from him, pulling at the sheets.

Jason dropped the paddle and flipped the other over, pulling him up onto the bed more. He moved over him and kissed his neck, pulling cuffs out of his back pocket; he clipped one on Dick's wrist, hooking it around one of the poles, clipping it onto his other wrist. Dick gave a soft groan, tilting his head back to see that he had been cuffed to Jason's bed.

"Dickie-bird, don't get your panties in a twist." He smirked and pulled at the rim of his boxer shorts, snapping them against his hips. "Oh wait, you aren't wearing them. Shame, you should have worn those little green panties of yours."

"Be quiet, they got too small you know that." He shivered as he felt the cold breeze. "Why would I even wear them on a dinner date, none the less while on patrol?" Dick arched against him, shifting his legs around under him.

"That's never stopped you before, oh well. You won't be wearing your boxers very long anyway, so no big deal." He winked and kissed his lips, biting his lower lip, his hands running up his legs. "You sure did get worked up over that spanking, Dickie." Jason mumbled against his neck, pulling down the boxers.

Dick didn't respond, shivering again, arching up. He gave a noise, his head tilting back more. "What are you going to do about it.." He laughed softly, staring up at the ceiling, his hands grabbing the poles of the headboard. "These cuffs are pointl—"

Jason had shut him up with a kiss, licking up the soft pink lips, biting on his bottom lip, telling him to open. Of course, Dick did and he gave a faint moan, letting their tongues intertwine. He slid his hand down his stomach, his fingers dragging across the scarred skin, as Dick moaned into Jason's mouth.

The other watched as Dicks' body began to shift around, arching into his hand to get more contact with the sensitive skin. This only made him smirk more, moving away two of his fingers. Jason pulled away his hand and he moved between Dicks' legs, propping him up.

"I want to hear you say it, Dick." He leaned to his ear, nipping it, as he smirked. "Beg to be fucked; you know you're dying without it… Don't even think about cumin', 'cause I'm not going to let you." He moved his thumb over the slit.

"No… Not saying it, even if you hold your thumb over it, I'll just get you off and cum whenever… Whenever I want to, you can't stop me." He bit his bottom lip, his hands shifting and rubbing against the poles of the headboard. "You're killing me, Jason…"

"All you have to do is beg, Dickie-bird." He smirked and rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb, his fingers wrapping around, applying pressure to his shaft. "Three little words, and I'll even throw in a free blow job." Jason kept the pressure around his cock, only moving his thumb.

"Ugh… You're going to kill me, Jason." He groaned quietly, throwing his head back; pulling at his hands. "I'm not doing it…" Dick's legs shifted around on Jason's shoulders, his back arching up. "You know that I can just slip out of these…"

"If you slip out of them, I'm going to tie you up. I've got loads more stuff that I was planning to use another night, but hell, I'll use them now if you want me to." He used his other hand to grab his legs. "Plus, I'll just pin you down again. Come on, just say those three little words and I'll stop stalling."

"Jason… Ugh…. Please screw me, Jason… I can't wait anymore." He groaned and looked at him, his face flushing to red. "I'm begging you, just screw me. I can't last any longer…" Dick pulled at the poles, gripping at them. "Jason, please."

He smirked, his hands moving to take off his pants. Jason took off his pants and slid his hands up Dick's chest, pushing up his shirt so his chest showed. He shifted around Dick, moving his position as well. He leaned over Dick, grinding against him.

Dick's legs wrapped around Jason's waist, giving a moan; he rocked his hips up and into the other's, Jason grabbing and pinching the pink nubs on the other's chest. He gave a faint moan, and he buried his face into his neck, kissing the skin. Jason ground against Dick, the sounds of Jason's quiet breathing against his neck ringing in his ear.

His fingers twisted a nipple, receiving a moan from the male under him, rubbing his fingers over Dick's chest. He gave a soft smirk, moving over to his chest, licking up to his other nipple. Jason teased the other, dragging his tongue over his nipple, his fingers pulling and squeezing the other.

Dick grit his teeth, panting quietly. He tilted his head back his hands twisting around before he slipped out of the cuffs, his hands grabbing at the back of Jason's shirt. He moaned and dug his nails into his back.

"J…Just get on with it…" He leaned up, whispering into his ear; "Please, I am dying, I want your dick…" Dick panted softly, burying his face in his shoulder, "Just stop stalling, you're going to kill me.."

"Yeah, yeah, you're impatient, Dick." He smirked and reached over, grabbing a tube of lube, spreading it onto his hand. He then spread more onto his hand, making sure he got his fingers.

Jason propped him up, pushing his finger into Dick, sliding until it reached his third knuckle, pulling his finger out, only to slide in another. Once two fingers were as deep as they could go, he spread them apart. Dick shivered and pulled at his shirt, his legs twitching. He gave a faint moan and stretched him out, then removed his fingers.

He poured more into his hand, and slid it against his cock, grabbing his thighs. He spread his legs and kissed his stomach; holding his legs apart before he slid himself in. Dick gasped, his head tilting back, his fingers digging into his back. Dick gave a loud moan, his back arching up. He yanked at his shirt, his body shivering against Jason's.

"Jason, I'm.. I'm going to cum, so hard right now…" He bit on his bottom lip. Without any further words, he moaned and came over the two, moaning Jason's name. He made a noise as Jason leaned to suck on his neck.

Dick stopped talking, soft pants escaping his lips as the other shifted around into a more comfortable position. He moaned as Jason began to move, rocking his hips into his. He wrapped his legs around his waist again, his arms around his neck. Dick moaned into Jason's ear. The bed creaked softly, nails digging into Jason's bare back.

Jason sucked on his neck, leaving a dark bruise on his neck, purposely close to his ear so anyone could see. He moved his hand over and began to jerk-off Dick, moving to his shoulder to leave another mark. He moved his hips at a quick pace, ramming into the other's hips, each time receiving a moan or a groan.

As Dick's nails dug into his back, Dick moaned, his head tilting to the side as Jason sucked on it. He gave a noise, enjoying the full feeling of Jason being inside of him, his body shivering with each touch and thrust, before he arched quickly, his hands jerking back to him.

"Jason!" He cried out, bringing his hand over to his mouth, covering it. His face darkened, one eye closing. "A-Ah… T-there, crap, Jason…" He repeated his name a few times, mumbling into his hand as Jason hit his prostate.

"Sorry, Dickie-bird." He smirked, kissing his neck, rubbing his hip softly. "I could have warned ya," He combed his hand through his hair, pulling his head back. Dick sucked on his bottom lip, moaning into his hand.

"You dick…" He groaned, his legs moving around on Jason's waist, shivering. He wrapped his arms around his neck again, pulling himself up close to Jason's chest. Dick clawed at his back, his head tilting back as Jason rammed into his prostate again, receiving another loud moan. "Jason…" He cried out, getting his head pulled back by his hair.

Jason yanked on his hair, keeping his head tilted back so he could suck on his neck. He kept his head tilted back and listened to his moaning and listened to him cry out his name.

"You sound great when you cry out my name, Dickie-bird." He moaned against his neck, kissing him deeply. "You should do it more, and sneak out more. Forget patrol, just come here, Gotham will be fine without you." Jason smirked, biting his bottom lip. "I hope you don't mind, I didn't wear a condom…" He hummed against his throat.

"Jason… You're a dick, why did you just forget about that…" He groaned softly, punching his arm. "I'm not quitting my night patrol, it is something to do besides sitting at home listening to them all fight." He mumbled and bit his shoulder."

"Yeah, yeah; but you have better fun with me." He smirked and jerked his hips into Dicks'. "Besides, you're talking too much again." He stuck his fingers into his mouth. "I'm almost finished, just stop talking, kay?"

Jason rocked into Dick a few more times, rubbing his thighs. He panted softly, kissing his shoulder; before giving a soft groan as he came. Dick groaned out; gasping at the new feeling. After Jason pulled out, Dick's body relaxed and he punched Jason.

"You should have worn a condom." He grumbled and shot a glare up at him.

"Ah, come on, it's not like you're going to get pregnant." He rolled his eyes and moved off of him and yanked the blanket out from under him. "You're such a little girl, Dickie-bird. Come on, let's get some sleep." He pulled him over to his chest and held him.

"Whatever, just don't crush me in your sleep like last time." Dick gave a soft sigh and moved under the blanket as well, curling up next to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

/Hey! So, I am going to continue with this for a while. If I get at least 500 views, I'll add another yaoi part~. C: But, thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy as the story continues!/

Dick's body shifted, his legs stretching out under the blankets. He mumbled softly, his hand reaching back behind him, rubbing his lower back softly. Sitting up, he closed his eyes, sitting up in the bed; throwing the blanket over Jason's still sleeping form.

"Idiot." He grumbled quietly, rubbing his neck softly as he stood up, walking over to the bathroom. He opened the curtain and turned on the shower. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the dark bite mark on the side of his neck just under his chin. Dick growled softly and rubbed it with his thumb softly; mumbling.

Testing the water with his hand, he stepped in; his body shivering instantly from the sudden change from cold to hot. He yawned softly, rolling his shoulders as the water poured over his shoulders. Dick sighed quietly, his body relaxing. He stared over at the male who opened the curtain. His blue eyes closed, his arms stretching over his head.

"Move over."

Jay groaned out, his hair messy from slumber; scratching the back of his head. He yawned quietly; pushing at Dick's shoulder to move him out of the way. Dick moved out of the way, watching as he moved into the shower.

"You know this isn't big enough for the both of us; we aren't small teenagers you know."

"You know I'm not the morning person; shut up and get out of the way."

He growled softly, switching places with Dick so the water went over his head. Dick just rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall as Jason took over the shower.

"I was in here first, you know."

"This is my shower. I have full rights over it in the morning. Don't give me your crap, Dick."

Jay turned around, watching the other. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, then tossed it to Dick. Dick of course caught it, and did the same, but wasn't expecting what had come next. His body stiffed and he bit down on his lip as the cold water was dumped over his head.

"That… Was… Freezing…" He grumbled quietly, shivering and he punched Jason. "Where did you even get that? Who has a cup in their shower?"

"Obviously me." Jason rolled his eyes, washing his hair. "Sometimes I use it when the water doesn't work right. I didn't want to dump it on my head, and you looked like you need to wake up."

Dick sighed and brushed the wet locks back, slipping past Jason and he stood back under the water, rubbing his neck where he had been bitten. He zoned out, staring at the wall before he felt arms go around his waist and light pressure on his shoulder. Jason put his chin on the other's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. His hands softly rubbed Dick's hips and he inhaled softly.

"Hey… After this shower, I have to get going. I didn't think I would wake up this late, I was kind of supposed to be there last night, Jay." He said, tilting his head to the side as his neck was kissed.

"I know. That stupid Bat wants to take you away again." He frowned, massaging his hips. "You'll come by tomorrow, right?"

Richard nodded softly, his hair sticking to his side of his face, only to be brushed away from his face. He washed his hair off, his body relaxing with the soft massaging on his hips. He yawned softly and pulled away from Jason, stepping out of the shower.

"I need a towel, where is one."

"Under the sink. I'm not your butler; you better learn how you to do stuff on your own." He grumbled and finished up his shower.

"Yeah… I know, just shut up and hurry up." He grumbled, wrapping the towl around his waist.

Once dried off, he wrapped the towel around his waist; brushing his hair back he sighed and left the bathroom; Jason soon following. Jason wrapped the towel around himself and walked down the hallway after Dick. Jason was currently drying off his hair when he ran into Dick and he growled. Before he could speak, Dick stared, swallowing.

"Hey there…. Bruce."


	4. Chapter 4

Dick sighed and he put his arm behind his head, staring at the ground. He didn't look up to Bruce, not sure of what to say. But Jason on the other hand, stood forward and in front of the other, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"The big bad Bat actually comes to search for the missing bird, huh? Is that a first time for you, Bruce?"

Jason could tell that it stung, he knew it would. He wanted it to, he felt satisfied with himself when he knew that his words stung Bruce. Before he got the chance to speak again, Dick rose his head.

"Look, Bruce, I told you that I wouldn't be coming home and I don't work under you anymore. I'm allowed to do what I want. You aren't my boss."

"I'm well aware of that, Dick, but you went on a mission that I sent you on. Therefore, I am your boss. As well as your father and you should have at least said something about where you were going. Disappearing will not be accepted."

"Oh, you finally stepping up, Bruce—"

"Jason, be quiet."

Dick hissed and punched his arm, shooing him to leave to change. Jason just grumbled and glared at the two before he went to his room to change. Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and he stared at Richard.

"I told you that I wouldn't be home, you shouldn't have come either way. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"You aren't on your own, Richard, Jason is here. Why didn't you tell me he was in town?"

"I didn't even know. He found me, and why would I tell you? You'd just get him to leave again, like you did last time. That's the way it always is and I couldn't handle it back then when you told me he had died. Now he's back, and you don't have the right to make him leave again, Bruce."

Bruce didn't reply, he stood in silence and he stared at the younger for a while.

"Go get clothes on; I'm not continuing this discussion until you have at least pants on."

A huff was heard and Dick left, changing into pants and he pushed Jason over.

"Quit talking to him like that. He is just being protective."

"Yeah, well he wasn't for me."

"Jason… Yes he was, he cared about you and when you died, it hurt him. It did, don't you think that it didn't. Alright?"

Jason just shook his head and he got up off the bed, walking out, Dick following behind him. The two sat on the sofa and looked up at the elder in front of them. Bruce didn't say anything he just shook his head and he sighed.

"Come back to the manner tonight, Richard. I would rather talk to you alone."

With that he left, and he shut the door quietly.

"Why do you always have to talk to him like that?"

"Oh here we go again, look Dick, he isn't my dad and he didn't even kill the Joker after he had killed me, don't give me your crap. If it was you who died he would have. You've always been the favorite son."

"What? Jason, no I haven't, I'm not even his real son, are you forgetting that? Revenge killing doesn't make you feel better. You don't know how bad I wanted to take revenge on the people who killed my parents, but it wouldn't fill the empty void I had in my heart, Todd."

"Great, now you sound just like him too. You're like a clone of the damn man, Dick. Why don't you do anything for yourself? Stand up and leave him again, you've done it before."

"That was different, Jason! Stop saying that I'm like him, I'm not! I'll never be able to take on the cowl, because I am not like Bruce, I won't ever be. Why do you always have to compare me to him? Am I just not good enough that's it?"

"Dick, ugh, no that's not what I meant. Stop over thinking everything! I just meant that you act and say things he does. Like the revenge killing thing. I don't care if it didn't fill the void. If I was him and he was the one who died, I would have tracked down and killed the Joker using that very same crow bar!"

"Jason… I…"

Dick began but he cut himself off and he just shook his head, grabbing his sweater; pulling it over his head. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them in, snatching up the duffle bag, walking out the door.

"Dick…"

Jason ran his hands through his hair and he sighed, shaking his head to himself before he kicked the coffee table, it crashing into the wall. He threw himself back down on the sofa and put his hands over his face, dragging his hands down his face.

Hey sorry for the long wait on this one! I haven't forgotten about this story, don't worry. I've been busy with a few other stories, and I was also plotting out this one. Well, it's finally finished and here's your update! Enjoy your slight drama. C:


End file.
